Behind the Heavy Gold Curtain
by Luna-Rose22
Summary: 'There was a time those abominations did not exist,' Kara Grace could practically hear her aunt Rebekah's voice, she'd been 7 years old, comforting her twin brother after he'd lost one of his best friends to one of those things. Papa would later tell her, "We govern the continents now. Creating treaties with shifters, witches. Preparing for war." Hints of Supernatural Xover.
1. Dreaming in Color

**Hi everybody! So I've had this idea…for awhile. It just took me FOREVER to finally buckle down and start typing it out rather than keep writing it. **

**This is obviously a crossover between Vampire Diaries and Twilight….I know there are a lot of fans of both series out there so for those of you who stumble over my story and you know READ it please be gentle! It's been a LONG LONG time since I've posted anything on here. I like to think that my style has matured but…of course I don't really know. **

**Ohcrap…I'm so nervous..**

**Anyway! **

**Without further ado….here is my story! **

**Oh!….right**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the characters that I have created. Obviously Twilight belongs to that woman Stephanie Meyers and Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith. Did I get that right? Goshers I hope I got that right…you guys would tell me if I didn't right? RIGHT? …it's the nerves…sorry.**

The sun was shining far to brightly and the sky was as blue as a robin's egg.

_**This was a dream.**_

The thought came like a whisper, soft and quick, evaporating just as fast. It was enough for her to keep her guard up.

All around her the branches swayed and the leaves whispered as a breeze wound it's way through her forest. Making it come alive.

Frozen in the moment her heart ached for this place, for the familiar peace and safe harbor only this place could give her.

Such feelings she'd only known and found on the grounds of Luce Scura, her home.

In the blink of an eye everything stilled.

The scene before warped, shifted. Vibrant green grass beneath her bare feet, the moss at the base of the trees, even the leaves that had been swaying darkened.

Ominous dark gray filled up the sky, no sunshine made it past the thick gloom.

A pang of yearning for the warm rays of the sun saddened her further.

Behind her the snap of a tree branch broke the silence.

Icy fingers of foreboding wrapped around her heart, tightening ever so slightly to send bolts of pain and fear through her body.

Taking in her new surroundings instincts screamed that she run. Run from whatever was stalking her. Run…NOW.

Springing into action she pushed herself to go faster then she's ever run before. Zooming past trees and bushes, ignoring the sting of low hanging tree twigs or whatever the hell they were.

'_run run run run run run,' _her mind screamed on a constant loop, her lungs burning for oxygen.

It was following her.

Its laughter reaching her ears.

She could practically feel it's fingertips lightly skimming her neck, making her heart jump in her chest as if she was a frightened doe that knew it was going to die.

'_it's playing with you,'_ the thought broke through the constant loop of her fear. She could swear that was her father's voice, _'no one has the right to inspire fear in you. No one. Kill it.'_

She could remember when her father had taught her that lesson. Taught her the meaning of the family name.

Remembering who she was, what kind of power her blood and her name meant to everyone under her father's hand.

She stopped running, it felt like time froze. Her breath even and calm. Calling to her hot rage and cold fury, she reached for the special small blade in her belt.

And as time sped up again she brought the blade up. Swift and deadly, down into and arc driving the blade home….into a human head.

Looking back at her from under a mop of black hair, was what had once been a man, with empty red eyes.

Kara Grace gasped awake, her forehead beaded with sweat, fingers trembling and spasming from clutching her blankets tightly for who knows how long.

Another glimpse.

Another vision of her future.

_Her fucking future._

Kara had always known that the future she had been denied before birth, the future that her blood was supposed to assure her would and could never happen. Even if the circumstances changed, she'd still be…here. Living a life that she was not meant to lead, according to a small fraction of those who had once been loyal to her father. They were dead now obviously.

But she wondered, if her future had been denied before her conception, was it possible that the future she dreamed just now would not come to pass?

Reaching for her pocket sized notepad Kara scribbled down a handle of words that she thought summed up her entire dream.

Staring up at her ceiling, with it's glow in the dark stars , she twirled her pen around with her finger tips. Hearing her aunt Rebekah's voice in her ear , "_long ago my mother used to tell me fate is what the gods choose for you and destiny is what you chose to accept…these modern times little Winchester they know nothing, nor the difference. Though he was a righteous ass, your real father…your real father knew the difference. Remember Grace, he knew this to be a truth that should not be ignored." _

The pen at her tips stilled, '_what possible paths did the gods have in mind for me? That my choice was a future away from Luce Scura…away from my father and brother.'_

Snapping the notepad shut Kara curled up on her side, thoughts running wild with endless possibilities.

The click of her doorknob turning snapped her out of her musings, and without having to glance over her shoulder Kara knew who the late night intruder was, "So you dreamed too Dean?"

A young man no older than 18 with rumpled hair shuffled in, closing the door behind him all the while grumbling about pain in the ass disco assholes and something about the best god damn chocolate pie.

He dropped like a stone, shaking the bed as he tried to get comfortable.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Dean grunted in response, he did not appreciate waking up in a cold sweat after dreaming of frantically looking for his sister in a too damn dark forest, that he knew was not the one outside of his bedroom window. Not when he had spent the better part of his evening writing up reports for his father on the situations in South America as well as Africa and then having to, finally, notify each leader of every shifter pack in South America that their new Ambassador would be one Elijah Mikaelson and his numerous teams. Indefinitely. And that yes, he was related to their current one…no he was not remotely similar in attitude or conduct to Kol Mikaelson's.

Dean had been glad that it only took an evening and not the whole night, he still had horrible flashbacks that started with his fathers smirking face and ended with getting yelled at by various African leaders of numerous shifter clans. They made their displeasure known about getting Kol Mikaelson.

It had taken a lot longer than he would have liked to let them know that Kol was not the same as he had been when that really unfortunate incident happened in Australia, years ago. Long before Dean was born.

There was plenty of time for his uncle to have changed.

Groaning at his brains insistence to keep on thinking he burrowed under the blankets and his pillow, willing his tired mind to fall silent so he could go back to sleep.

The bed shifted beside him,

"We'll talk tomorrow, but I hope you wrote your dream down cause I will kick you ass if I have to make you remember it."

The last words his conscious mind heard from his cranky twin sister before blissful sleep stole him away. Finally.

**There's my first chapter! ohmygosh! **

**Please please review. Tell me what you think.**

**thank you for reading**

**-L-R**


	2. Like Her Father

**Okay so I was so nervous that i may have forgotten to add that this...is AU. With alot of elements going on that I kid you not will probably be hard for me to keep in track...or not. I'm a perfectionist. But i still want, you know, feedback.**

**Anyway!**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing...but it would be nice to own Joseph Morgan, god that man is..I have no words to describe how fine a specimen he is. **

**moving on! time to meet the family!**

* * *

As the sky lightened Niklaus Mikaelson mixed various paints together trying to recapture the colors the rising sun cast across the waking world.

His mind was elsewhere.

There had been a recent report from a team that he'd sent over the Canadian border, Shay Ming and her team had requested there return date be pushed back a week. The last two stops on their trip up north needed more attention. Niklaus frowned as he settled for looking out his window, nursing a cup of coffee infused with blood.

The wolf pack in the Yukon region of Canada, according to the report, had three new wolfs. All boys in the middle of their teenage years. While the Kermode Bear tribe that was closest to the United States border had a new leader. The son of the former leader finally ready to take his place in his tribe.

'_Perhaps,'_ he thought focusing more on the wolf pack's dilemma , _'the Denali clan that Rebekah has allowed to live is too close.'_

Niklaus made a mental note to call her later, he glanced at the small digital clock on the table by the radio. 8:09 a.m.

'_She'll be arriving soon then_,' he smiled at the thought. Ever since the twins turned 12 years old his daughter had taken to bursting into his art room at exactly 8:15 a.m. with a cup or two of her special coffee blend, her dream journal tucked under her arm, still in her pajamas and grumbling about something or another. Her lips turned up in a sneer that was a perfect replica of his own.

His smile quickly turned upside down, he'd noticed more and more lately how there was something about her, something in her blood that had not been there when she was a baby. The same could be said for his son, abilities he should not have as a human boy but did anyway. However infinitesimal at the time of his inquiries, Niklaus knew now that the old witch that had once worked for him had been wrong.

Niklaus could recall easily the moment that changed his eternity.

_**Flashback**_

_Rebekah was complaining._

"_..and honestly Nik why must I govern Antartica? Why can't Elijah cover that area? Better yet Finn!"_

_He was frustrated and gritting his teeth so that the words he truly wanted to yell at her would not escape, "Bekah sweetheart, shut it."_

_He could smell blood mingling with the rain, had he known what the weather would be like in Kansas this week he would've stayed home in bloody New Hampshire. _

"_I will not shut it!" Rebekah screeched as her shoes stepped into a puddle of water, "Why are we even here Nik?"_

"_Silence Rebekah," Nik quickened his pace as the blood he'd smelt only faintly got stronger. Turning a corner he was surprised to find a young woman, beaten bloody with a large gash across her upper stomach. Her blonde hair covering her face._

"_Oh my god," his sister whispered, she could barely make out the woman heart beat along with two others, "Nik she's pregnant."_

_Moving into action he bit his wrist open and force fed her his blood, stopping only when her wounds sealed shut, "Bekah grab the car keys."_

_**End of flashback**_

Sarah had died giving birth to twins that belonged to the infamous Dean Winchester. Niklaus could remember hearing about the man and his brother, years and years ago when he'd been all tied up in that horrible Mystic Falls business with the Salvatores. Sarah had explained that somehow he just showed up. Out in the middle of the road as she was driving home from work. He'd been confused and disoriented, asking for someone named Michael and where did he go. When she couldn't give him an answer he had started to ask for his brother Sam. He spent a week with her, Sarah had made it a point to say that his eyes were a vibrant blue and after he had seduced her, she noticed his eyes were a very pretty green.

He was gone the next day.

Her story had baffled him, seeing as how the man she described, who's scent was still strong in her home, had been dead for going on 30 years.

Niklaus ran a hand through his hair as he forced himself to step back into the present.

Right on schedule his studio door opened, turning he couldn't help but think, '_yes,' _a smirk sliding into place as he made note of that particular dark look on her angelic face, '_more like me everyday.' _

* * *

When Kara Grace woke up at the usual 6a.m. she did not like having to deal with her brother's heavy limbs. His legs and arms all akimbo. It made getting up and starting her day harder for her now that he was so much taller and way heavier.

Nor did she like having to deal with Corrine. If it were possible she would have avoided the woman till after she had her breakfast and a cup of coffee.

'_But it was not meant to be,'_ Kara sighed forlorn as Corrine kept yakking away about needing her to leave because the kitchen was all hers for the day.

How Corrine thought she could possibly be the next iron chef when she couldn't boil water was a mystery to her, the left corner of Kara's mouth started to twitch, her lips pulling up into a snarl while her eyes flashed dangerously from gold to their normal blue/green. Someone was standing in the way of her morning caffeine fix.

Kara let words sharp as knife's fly at the irritating woman, only when Corrine scurried off crying and sniffling like some prepubescent human girl did she mentally check back in, it honestly wasn't her fault if the truth was difficult for Corrine to hear.

Happily getting down to business Kara hummed away as she prepared breakfast, the dream heavy in her mind.

Fishing out her dream journal from it's secret place in the kitchen she started to write in detail what she'd seen and what she'd felt, making room for the sketches that would go along with the entry.

Momentarily distracted Kara looked up as the mumblings of a highly unsettled man reached her ears.

They got louder as their speaker finally entered the kitchen and Kara blinked.

His hair was in disarray and the book in his hands was very thick, and if the ink marks on his hands were anything to go by it was his own journal.

"uh," she tilted her head unconsciously, "uncle Finn?"

Finn looked up blinking owlishly for a moment before remembering where he was and who she was, "Grace?"

"What's wrong uncle?" Kara had over the years grown accustomed to being called by her middle name, "everything okay in Asia? With auntie Sage?"

Sage Mikaelson, her uncles red headed mate, had been granted the honor of over seeing all of Europe's true vampire, shifter, werewolf and witch population.

Her papa had thought Sage to be an apt choice to be the European counterpart of what he was to North America. She'd killed her fair share of abominations that had run rampant all over the world before settle down. Niklaus had of course picked her specifically for her dealings with the Volturi, and keeping them in line.

Finn's face darkened, "she is fine. Grieving but fine."

"Grieving?" her shoulders tensed, "What happened?"

"We lost Elizabeth and her team," the grief in his eyes softened his face, "9 vampires and a witch. The volturi go too far this time, they are trying to reach beyond the boundaries we have set."

Kara's good mood vanished, "shouldn't you be home uncle? I'm sure Papa would have been fine with you staying in Europe helping Sage deal with her grief instead of leaving her to deal with it alone."

A tired sigh escaped him, " Europe is Europe darling, I have news from Asia that I could not risk sending via virtual conference. I informed Sage before coming here, your aunt is stronger than you remember her to be."

"It's been a long time since I've seen auntie dearest uncle," Kara started up the coffee machine, "so," she widened her eyes slightly in what she knew to be an innocent look, "what news from Asia ?"

Finn shook his head, chuckling as he remembered a similar look on Niklaus' face when he'd been just a boy and curious about everything, "that may work on your father angel, but it does not work on me."

Switching tactics Kara lowered her head and looked up through her lashes, her eyes watery and a pout on her lips. Victory on the horizon as her uncle Finn's resolve started to crumble.

The coffee machine beeped.

"Awwwwww," Kara whined as Finn's resolve snapped back into place, "I almost had you!"

Crossing his arms over his chest he glared at her as she quickly arranged two cups on a tray, grabbing her dream journal on the way out of the kitchen, "I'll see you later uncle Finn! And you will cave!"

"I'll be ready for it this time," he yelled back as a reluctant chuckle bounced around in his chest.

Taking her time down the hall and up the corner staircase that led to the second floor where her fathers studio was at Kara hummed her current favorite song.

Just as she was rounding the last hall, the studio door practically in sight, Corrine sprinted past almost making Kara lose her balance.

And the bad mood was back.

Stopping herself from throwing the door open in anger Kara edged slipped in carefully and sat the tray down gently on the table where her radio was at, her papa's smirking face in her peripheral view.

"What's got my princess in such a horrible mood already?"

Niklaus asked as she hugged him good morning.

She scoffed, "I am not."

"ah," he nodded wisely, "denial. Princess you know I wouldn't judge you if it's because someone has the same pajamas."

"oh ha ha papa," Kara huffed as she opted for a sketch book instead of a canvas for the day and got her pencils and charcoals ready, flipping her journal open.

"you'll tell me," Niklaus turned to his own painting, "eventually."

Out of the corner of her eye Kara waited until he looked thoroughly engrossed, "don't wait until the coffee is cold papa."

Nik smiled, he knew she'd do that, "of course sweetheart," he reached out to grab the mug that she always brought up for him, "are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Her face remained impassive.

Thinking it over he guessed, "was it Corrine again?"

Kara's cupid bow lips turned up into a silent snarl and her eyes flashed gold for a split second, he'd guessed correct…of course he did, "that horrid woman papa!" her glare fierce and one he'd perfected centuries ago. "She tried to demand I remove myself from the kitchen! Our kitchen! What the bloody hell does she even do around here?"

A rhetorical question, he thought as he waited for her to run out of steam, "if she's outlasted her welcome you know as well as I do that Adam would have fired her by now."

"Not if he's all tangled up in her business," Kara grumbled. Adam no last name was technically in charge of those who helped run their huge house and those who took care of the grounds.

He was also a weasel.

"Speculation," he muttered as the painting before him started to come together, "I would never allow someone in his position to take advantage of it. Adam is no fool. The punishment, I assume in his mind, wouldn't be worth it."

"Mm," she nodded in agreement, she'd experienced a couple of his punishments, all as lessons that taught her true strength.

"Tell me," he mixed together pinks and oranges, "what new dream have you had."

Kara sighed as the face with the red eyes that she'd been drawing was starting to take shape, "another run in with an abomination, this time red. Not yellow."

"Where?" his voice deepening, giving his worry away.

"A forest," if it wasn't for her father knowing about the dreams since she started having them she would have kept this one to herself, "not here. I don't know where exactly only that the weather was gloomy…don't worry about it papa, it won't happen.

"Niklaus shook his head, he'd found out the hard way that her dreams almost always happened, "well talk more about this later," the digital clock flashing 11:30, hours had passed when it'd only felt like minutes, "remember to contact the coyote pack in Utah, make friends with the new leaders to be."

"Yes papa," Kara colored in the eyes as he headed for the door, "tell uncle Finn I hope he stays for lunch."

Chuckling he left her alone, worry still at the back of his mind buzzing away while several contingency plans came together. Determined to stay two steps ahead.

* * *

**Admittedly there's going to be alot of talk about...how political things are in the Mikaelson household but it gets better! And yes...about Dean, he said the big YES, if you have no clue what i'm talking about have no fear! I will fill in all the gaps! It's a lenthy story but I promise! Forks, Washington is just around the corner and who knows what'll happen when the families collide**.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! until next time muchachos! XD**

~ L.R.


	3. Man Up, Its Time To Be Strong

**Okay so I know that i've been...slow on the updating BUT to be fair i've only got ONE review.**

**ONE! *sigh* anyway i've worked this chapter over and over and i'm finally satisfied with it. It took for-freaking-ever! :)**

**anyway! i'm sure you guys...the very..very few who will read this..would like to get on to the story! woohoooo! XD **

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing...**

* * *

Dean Henrik Mikaelson rolled over getting comfortable in a bed that he just knew was not his.  
As he tried to blink sleep from his eyes he knew that waking up in his sister's bed was fast becoming an everyday thing.  
The dreams.

Visions.

Whatever.

Were getting to him. Affecting his sleeping patterns and his eating habits.

Pie couldn't cheer him up anymore!

'_And that,_' he scowled at the ceiling, '_was not fucking acceptable_.'

Dean's glare darkened, he missed waking up to his own ceiling with that old school poster of some chick his uncle Kol had told him was hot back in the day, taped right above him.  
Taking a deep breath he forced himself to remember what had driven him to his sisters room, Dean could remember vividly running through a dark forest with gloomy skies. Apprehension and anxiety churning in his gut as he looked for Kara, one of his uncles beside him, he wasn't sure who it had been.  
Only to be stopped by a cold hand and being yanked backwards. He hit the ground, the air knocked out of his lungs and looking down at him was a blurred face with ruby red eyes.

"_Fuuuuck,' _he couldn't help but think as he stifled the urge to punch the wall. Kara would kill him if he destroyed her room. Dean pressed his palms to his eyes, '_if she dreamed the same thing we are so screwed.'_

Growing up he'd managed to figure out, when the dreams first started, that he didn't dream of the same places, events or situations that his sister did.

'_Not always anyway,'_ Dean thought with a shudder, when their dreams lined up. Same place, same situation. The likely hood of whether or not the vision actually happened became a solid 'hell yeah, prepare yourself.'

One solid tap on the door ended his brooding as the door was thrown open, "Henrik!"

"Uncle Finn!" Dean laughed at the man standing there with his arms up and a wide smile on his face, "you're here early."

He untangled himself from the blankets, stumbling out of the bed to give the old original a hug.

"Yes well, best to be early so I can get home early," Finn stated.

Dean couldn't help but agree with that logic, "so what time is your meeting with Dad?"

There was a flash of silver on his wrist before it was covered by the cuff of his jacket, "well according to your very busy father, noon. He wouldn't accept anything earlier."

"You know how he is about his art," Dean had walked into the studio on the other side of the house, plenty of times before noon, to find both his father and sister deeply engrossed in their respective projects.

Finn chuckled, yes he knew. A memory tugged at the back of his mind, of a sunny afternoon and a small blond boy drawing stick figures in the dirt with a stick. Mentally shaking the image out of his mind, Finn refocused on his nephew, "of course, now tell me will you be sitting in on this meeting?"

Dean nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Yes, Dad wants Kara and I to be more involved."

"Involved," Finn muttered, his mind on the subject matter that was to be discussed fully at the meeting, "your father thinks you are both ready for all of this?"

The question was easy to answer, Dean had been raised hearing his father, and on occasion when his uncles and aunt would visit, talk politics. Talk about the problem that was masquerading as 'vampire' in the world now. Both Dean and Kara had seen too much, heard too much. They'd adapted. Learned how to be cruel when needed, how to be strong, to strategize in any and every situation. Innocence tainted with the harsh truth of reality at a young age.

Dean's expression went blank revealing nothing of his thoughts or how he felt about being asked that question, "Kara and I have both indicated we are."

In that moment Finn's eyebrows almost went up to his hairline, studying his nephews face Finn swore that he saw a young Elijah staring back at him.

'_It seems,_ Finn thought, '_like someone has been spending too much time in conferences with Eli.'_

"well then," Finn cleared his throat, " let us go down to the kitchen, make sure your good and fed before then shall we."

Right on queue Dean's stomach growled, a sheepish grin broke out on his face, "I like that idea."

* * *

**-Switzerland-**

Another day.

Another report.

Sage Mikaelson could almost forget the pain, the rage that threatened to consume her. With Finn in the States with Niklaus, her mind was allowed to wander.

Elizabeth had been one of the first that she'd turned. The memory of their first meeting over took her.

_Her legs were a blur. Her red hair flying in the wind as she pushed herself to keep running. Miles behind her she could hear them trying to catch up. Could hear their curses in the wind. They were fast, Sage smirked, but she was faster. Years after Finn was daggered by his brother a new monster had surfaced. Created. She didn't know. They'd called themselves vampires. Skin hard as diamonds and venom in their veins. A small group had managed to establish themselves in Volterra, Italia only to be overturned just as soon as they had settled. They'd called themselves the Volturi. Sage could remember her curiosity when the whispers had first started. Loneliness and sorrow had dogged her every night since Finn had left her, so she traveled to Volterra in hopes of finding Klaus and by extension her love Finn._

_Her first day in that miserable place she'd witnessed, Sages footing faltered. Shaking her mind clear of that particularly hard day Sage almost wanted to shout for joy as the view of a village in the distance pushed her faster. She could hear them stop, curse more and turn back in the direction they'd came. The Volturi were still bitter apparently, Sage smiled to herself, it was understandable after all she'd found their weakness and killed more than her share. Forcing herself to slow down Sage found herself on the outskirts of a depleted village, the smell of fresh blood in the air._

_Forcing the hunger down, she followed the trail._

_The shack the trail led her too smelled of old blood, sweat and sex. The hunger burning her throat stopped, apprehension pooled in her belly. _

_Catching the sound of a frail heartbeat Sage found the source hidden under torn blankets and garbage. _

_She was curled up in a ball, her dark hair knotted with dried blood and dirt. Beneath the layer of bruises and irritated cuts the girls skin was pale._

"_Sprijin."_

_Sage frowned, "you are alive then."_

"_Sprijin."_

"_I will help you little girl," the redhead smiled as the girl forced her eyes open, "and we shall see where life takes us after you have recovered.""Sprijin."_

_Sage frowned, "shhhh."_

A knock on her office door brought her back to the present.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly Sage sighed, "Enter."

A tall dark skinned man entered, new files in his arms, "Sage?"

"Cohen," she allowed herself to smile at her close friend, "how are you holding up?"

Cohen shuffled in, his eyes on his feet, "I miss her."

Sage nodded blinking back tears, "I do too."

"She must have been on to something big," he grumbled his eyes flashing dangerously,"those bastards are testing the damn boundaries of the treaty."

Her eyes hardened at the thought, she knew that what he was saying was correct. The Volturi were starting to forget the danger in provoking the original family, "I have no doubt that they are planning something, and when the time comes we will be ready."

Cohen nodded the ire in his eyes lessening the longer he was in her presence, "Finn'll be back soon."

"I know," Sage sagged back into her chair, bringing her focus back to the crisis at hand, "What news do you have for me?"

"Bao and his team are at a dead end," he handed her the largest file, "he sent everything they gathered over as a precaution and Divya and her team have landed in Italy. They're getting situated now."

"Good," Sage flipped through the facts rapidly, " What about Anthony and his team? When will they arrive in Italy?"

Cohen flipped open the thinner file, "their plane is set to land in a couple of hours, Anthony sends his regards."

Sage nodded, looking out the window that gave her a panoramic view of the land below.

"Remind Divya to contact me when she's evaluated the situation in Volterra, tell Anthony the same."

"Of course," Cohen closed the door behind him, leaving her to her thoughts.

After centuries of treaties, alliances and relative peace, things were starting to come apart. Spiraling down, down, down.

And for a brief moment Sage allowed her self to doubt.

Doubt everything they'd ever done, for the sake of humanity and humankind.

'_It would all be for nothing,' _that last whisper of doubt echoed in her mind, taking root in her fresh grief and flourishing.

* * *

**ooooohhhhh whaat?**

**so! you've met Finn and Sage :) i was sort of sad when they both died in VampDi...especially cause they'd just reunited. Let me know what you guys think dang it! **

**see you next time i suppose...maybe.**

**-Luna3**


	4. Bad Luck

**Hello again :) so no reviews...what so ever. I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that ah ha ha I haven't mentioned or started on the twilight aspect of this story. **

**Well! If thats the case :) I have included in this update a small glimpse of those in the twilight 'verse. **

**Anyway lets get on with the story xP**

**disclaimer: i own nothing...**

* * *

"_Do you really want to know all this Grace?"_

Staring up at the map that encompassed the whole wall of one of their libraries, Kara could remember standing in the exact same spot when she'd been oh so small. Tired from crying and scared out of her mind.

"_You should hear all this from your father…why don't you want to ask him?"_

Closing her tired eyes Kara could hear her aunt, could hear the conversation she'd had with Rebekah when she'd been 7years old and trying to understand why Thomas had red eyes now and had tried to eat Dean.

"_Come here then. It's a long story."_

Dean came up behind her, throwing an arm around her shoulders, "What are you thinking about little sister?"

Kara sighed, "nothing...what do you think about Finn's news?"Running a hand through his hair Dean shook his head, "I can't believe it," he sighed, "I know the Huang Tribe wasn't big. They kept to themselves but they were strong. I don't understand how one or maybe even two of those…" his lips curled into a silent snarl, "things could wipe them out."

Kara shook her head, "Evidence is inconclusive on whether or not it was an abomination Dean. It's possible that Ming might know something. She was pretty good friends with Li Huang, might know who would do this."

"Doubtful," Dean studied the map before him, "If it was conflict between tribes there would be more bodies, more blood. We both know Finn would have known about it, would have stopped the tribes from fighting each other. Especially when its been explained who the real enemy is."

An idea crossed her mind, "do you think whoever did this was carrying out a hit put out by the Volturi?"

"It's quite possible," their father's voice called out from the doorway, he'd walked Finn out to the town car. His older brother needing to ask if it was wise to bring the twins into the fold, they were still kids. Niklaus had waved off his concern, he knew his children were ready.

"Following that line of thinking," Nik moved to stand behind them, "we have a traitor. More precisely Sage has a traitor."

Her aunts voice echoed in her ears.

"_There was a time when we couldn't stand each other, suppose it had to do with being with each other for so long….do you remember what I used to say? What I would say to you every chance I could since you could talk…do you remember?" _

_She nodded glancing down at her little fingers before looking up into the blue eyes of her aunt, "family is always and forever."_

_The older blonde smiled, "I want you to remember something else now, despite what happens between family be it fights or arguments, we'll always protect each other." _

Kara's eyes hardened, "someone no longer loyal."

"Correct princess," Nik muttered, "someone spilling secrets that are not their own."

"I would like to suggest, before both of you get lost in the details in how to handle this unknown traitor," Dean glanced between his father and sister,"that we go over other possibilities."

"No," she was glaring at the map now, "whoever it is must be found and dealt with. Quickly."

"Which is why I've sent word for Erik and Caleb," he'd turned both men himself, he knew they could be trusted with this Dean pressed his palms to his eyes, "I'm assuming Sage and Finn won't know about this until after it's taken care of then."

Despite the serious matter Nik couldn't help but smirk at his sons assumption, "but of course Henrik, Sage would not appreciate my help on the matter."

"Well," Kara cleared her throat, shoving the anger down to be dealt with later, "It seems I have a skype appointment in 10 minutes, see you both at dinner then."

Deep in thought Niklaus continued to look a the map, '_plans need to be made.' _

Rage threatened to bubble over, he knew logically if the Volturi were targeting his family that they would go after those they perceived to be the weakest links.

A dark smirk lit up his face, '_the volturi will burn be it by my hand or my children. But they will burn.'_

Glancing at his phone Dean sighed, "Got to go dad, Madeline and I are going down to the docks."

"of course," giving a small goodbye wave Nik looked on as his son jogged out of the room.

* * *

Waiting patiently in front of the laptop Kara sighed, her hand massaging her right temple. The dark cherry wood desk was littered with detailed reports about the tribes up north in Canada.

"Hi Kara!" a perky voice chirped through the laptop speakers.

"Hey Shay," Kara smiled at the image of a pretty little Asian girl, her dark hair up in a ponytail, the snake bite piercing's standing out.

"You look like crap."

"oh gee thanks Shay, you look awesome too," Kara glared at her best friend through the monitor.

"I look hot," the girl on the other end smirked, the small stud on her nose winking at her.

"Another piercing Shay? Really?" She could remember going with her best friend to get those snake bites and looking on in amusement as a vampire freaked out over how the gun had looked.

"I was bored," the girl on the other end shrugged, "so I take it this is not a social call."

Kara nodded easily slipping into business mode, "It's not. We have received your request. Explain to me what's going on, why do you and your team need another week."

Shay straightened up in her seat, her face becoming impassive, "We were at our last stop. British Colombia with the Kermode Tribe. While scouting the area Keagan Brodie, our witch, and David Lee came across a trail. David sent back Keagan and follwed it over the U. S. border."

"Over the border," Kara whispered, willing herself to stay in business mode and not bring a hand up to rub her face in frustration, "What did he find?"

Shay's eyes softened, "A new wolf pack. Living fairly close to those who force them to shift."

Kara's blood ran cold, "what do you mean living fairly close? I'm sure it's common knowledge that the shifter population explodes when in constant contact with those things."

"From what I could gather," Shay refrained from shrinking back in her seat at the look on her best friends face, "It's a fairly new wolf pack, they're still working out the kinks and learning to work together. There also seems to be a treaty, maybe several generations old between the 'cold ones' and the Quileute tribe."

"A treaty," her eyes were wide with disbelief, "are you fucking kidding me?!"

Her 'all-business' face cracking with the new information.

"Kara," instantly trying to calm her makers daughter, "all this can be dealt with pretty quickly. Carlos deals with Cali and Nevada right? I'm sure he can come up and talk."

Willing her heart to slow down, Kara shook her head, "Carlos has Mexico too. He's swamped already."

"oh."

Nodding in agreement Kara stopped, her head tilting slightly, Shay had seen that move many times over the centuries, always when something had just been realized, "Hold on, Shay we have no record of these, 'cold ones' ever petitioning to settle down anywhere in the United States. The only record we do have is the Denali Clan and a handle full of nomads that always report where they will be going. The Volturi are supposed to tell their people not to go against our laws, we've explained the consequence."

"And then there's that," the other girl admitted softly.

For a moment Kara's eyes glowed gold, cold and calculating. And then they were back to they're normal color, a beautiful mix of blue and green, Shay liked to call them ocean eyes, "don't worry about it Shay," Kara smiled, "I'll take care of it."

Shay refrained from saying anything and just nodded.

"I'm revoking your request Shay Ming. I want you and your team back on Luce Scura grounds by tomorrow night."

"Yes Ms. Mikaelson," nodding once again Shay waited for Kara's screen to go dark before sighing, she'd noticed how that smile didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Down in the upper level of the basement Dean looked over the new weaponry that Talon, his father's weapons master and his apprentice Madeline, had ordered.

"Practice starts at 5," a tall tan skinned man with dark hair and dark brown eyes called out as he cleared the last steps, " you need to master these new ones before I put them up on the wall."

He pointed in the direction of the walls that surrounded them. With a push of a button those who fought for Niklaus could access the many weapons that Talon cleaned and kept count of.

"Right," Dean nodded as his hand swept across a mean looking blade, making note of the markings, "When are Cadence and William coming up to do their magic?"

Talon stuffed the rag he'd been cleaning the oil from his hands with, in his back pocket, "as soon as you and your sister master them."

"How's Kara doing with her training anyway?" whenever he had the chance to talk to Talon about how his twins training was coming along, Dean took it.

Chuckling Talon walked to this desk, "Why do you still ask me? You both have been training since you turned 12. With you father and with me."

Dean shrugged, "I guess I still want to know. If we trained together I'm sure I wouldn't ask."

"Mm," Talon smiled, "You're both different. Her offense is brutal and calculating. While her defense is.." he paused searching for the perfect word, "vicious."

"Vicious ?" Dean laughed at that word, "are you sure about that?"

The older man took a minute to consider Dean's reaction, "I'm sure you've noticed by now how similar your sister and father are."

Dean nodded, "I've noticed," somehow he found himself being the voice of reason when both were seeing red and logic went out the window. Not that they listened to him all the time.

"For those who have known your father for so long, like I do, it's unsettling to see this in such a young, fairly human, girl," Talon confessed, "but what is also unsettling is how you are very similar to your uncle Elijah."

Dean perked up, "really? I've never heard that before."

"I'm not surprised," he chuckled, "but I'm sure there are some who have thought it like I have."

Accepting that answer Dean smiled, "I'm sure as a team Kara and I will work perfectly well with each other. Despite our different fighting styles."

"You will," Talon smirked, "now back to business your down here an hour early, does this mean you wish to start training early?"

"I suppose I do," Dean chuckled as Madeline charged into the room grumbling about her slave driver of a great grandfather.

-**Volterra-**

Her knees hurt.

The woman wasn't aware how long she'd been kneeling on the cold stone floor of the old castle the Volturi called home.

The black blind fold covering her eyes brought her fear up a notch.

Thoughts of Thomas, the man who had been hand selected to be her partner for the hit on some Chinese town, swirled in her head.

Was he there with her?

Was he kneeling like she was?Why couldn't she hear him?The woman forced herself to keep her breathing level.

Finally the sound of footsteps approaching reached her ears. Her heartbeat sped up again.

"Ah Judith, you must calm yourself," a melodic male voice reached her ears and goosebumps erupted all over her body.

She heard someone breath in deeply, "my, my Judith. Your fear smells…" he inhaled again, "divine.

"Her arms were shaking. This is who she'd murdered those helpless people for. She could recall the click of her rifle and seeing a child fall. Self loathing and helplessness churned in her gut. Why couldn't she have been stronger?

"You are not alone Judith," he declared his tone still jovial, "Thomas is beside you. Don't you sense him? His fear, my dear Judith, is nowhere near as divine as yours. Nor is it as strong."

Judith could in fact now feel Thomas beside her. She wondered for a moment if he would make it out, and if he did would he go to the elusive Mikaelsons to confess their crime. If only so that they knew who had hired them.

Judith knew that's what she would do if she lived through this nightmare.

A cold thumb stroking her cheek made her mind go blank, set her stomach churning.

"Ah my dear Judith," he was so close now, his breath smelling like copper pennies, "you must know you are not leaving here alive."

Terror gripped her heart as blunt teeth bit into her shoulder.

She begged for forgiveness as her world erupted and agony was all she knew.

* * *

Sitting outside with a thick blanket around her shoulders and a book in her lap Kara swung the bench swing lightly. Her feet hanging over the edge as she stared up at the night sky, the stars were always a lovely sight.

Her mind had been whirling with preparations ever since her call with Shay. Dinner had been a quiet event, Talon and Dean both too hungry to speak, Madeline still angry over how her great great great great however many more greats grandfather had treated her that day. While her father had been to caught up in recalling his conversation with his own little sister to get them to talk.

Sighing Kara tightened the blanket around her, she didn't want to go to Washington. Intuition told her that she should not be thinking of going there, how she should create a new team specifically for the situation. '_But my pride,' _Kara thought, _'my pride says I should do this myself. I could handle this myself.' _

Light footsteps reached her ears and without turning she knew it was her brother, trying to sneak up on her, again.

"Can I sit with you?"

A small smile graced her face, "you don't even need to ask."

Dean sat down beside her, tugging on the blanket so that it covered his legs, "What did you dream about Gracie?"

Kara winced at the nickname, "You know I hate it when you call me that."

He chuckled rolling his eyes, "fine, what did you dream about Kara?"

Saying nothing she handed him her journal, still warm from bring pressed to her side. Flipping to the last entry Dean read her dream glancing at some of the sketches that had made it onto the margins of her entry. He knew if he really wanted to see everything like she had, he'd find each scene drawn out in color in her sketch book in that art room she shared with their father.

"Shit."

Breaking the silence that had been hanging over them.

Dread filled Kara's gut, "please tell me your only saying that because your horrified and not because you dreamed something incredibly similar."

Dean didn't even respond.

He closed the book and held out his arms so that she could settle into his side, her small hands clutching the front of his hoodie, "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"They know about us," Kara whispered, words laced with her fear, "how do they know about us?"

"I don't know," Dean whispered back, his arms tightening, "we looked for you, in my dream. I was running in a forest. I think Elijah or Kol were with me and all of a sudden I was on the ground on my back, red eyes looking down at me. But I was looking for you."

"You have to tell Dad," she wanted to break down, wanted to fight and claw at something to show how angry she was that they were in this position.

He sighed, "I know," on some level Dean supposed he knew that they're dreams would match up, they're luck was that shitty when it came to such things, "come on, lets go back in. I need to talk to dad, who knows maybe we'll have a dreamless sleep tonight."

Kara scoffed as she stood up, "not bloody likely."

"oooh, saying bloody instead of freaking," Dean teased as he followed her, "someone really must be feeling the pressure then."

"Shut up Dean," she growled as she stomped her way down the hall and up the stairs up to the second floor.

* * *

**so there it is! bringing in the twilight universe slowly but surely i guess :)**

**til next time!**

**-L.R. **


	5. Past, Present, FutureWolf?

**Here's an update :) By the way thanks for all the views people thats awesome! ( finally figured out how to look that up..i know I am very much aware of how I need to explore everything.)**

**Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**Disclamier: I own nothing...really...nothing.**

* * *

_**A step back in time:** _

"_I don't particularly remember the year." Rebekah stated as she got comfortable in one of the arm chairs of the library, her fingers combing through the little blonde girls hair, "Elijah or…maybe it was Finn said it was 182 A.D. or maybe 170 I don't know. Our mother and father decided to leave their homeland, Finn said he was young but he could remember the long trip across the ocean."_

_Rebekah paused, "I suppose all of that's irrelevant, I was born here. Your father was born here. Before these lands were called the Americas. We were already what we were when that fat man Christopher what's his name came. By then we had been…out of control for so long. Blood ran like rivers wherever we went. We believed we were superior to humans, to the witches and other things we encountered in our long unnatural lives. Despite our lack of control we were careful in who we turned, in wasn't until we'd grown tired of this world, 17,000 years since our mother created us that we heard whispers. I was in the Caribbean, your father and Elijah were somewhere in Russia, Finn and Kol were daggered."_

_Rebekah stilled in her movements as the sound of foot prints passed by the closed door, "Villages all over Italy spoke of a creature, human looking in nature and evil. People had become more terrified of this thing than us, though to be fair I wasn't complaining, for once I wasn't the nightmare that had children waking up in terror. It would force its way into homes and drain whole families of blood, when we heard of these things we found that once or twice it'd leave a victim semi-alive but the poor soul would writhe and scream in agony for days until the person would stop and wake killing everything in its sight. Elijah was concerned, whatever was happening was spreading far to fast, the human population would not survive this. Humanity would not survive this. Your father and Elijah called me to them and woke your uncles, we planned for days. They're reign of terror went on for years, until we stepped in. Even then I couldn't believe how easy it was to fight those that apposed us, we'd learned completely by accident that fire was the only way to kill them. I was terrified, for the first time in seventeen thousand years I was faced with the possibility of my death at the hands of one of those things. But Nik insisted we were faster, smarter, that we were created first, he said we had nothing to worry about. He made us believe in what we are, in our abilities as true vampires. When the time came we fought for months, Sage joined us at some point. We fought until only a small group remained. Aro and his wife Sulpica, Caius and his wife Athenodora, and Marcus with his own wife Didyme," her smile twisted into a silent snarl at the memory of those bastards. "They begged your father and Elijah for mercy, that they did not ask to be turned into what they were now. They begged and begged until Aro declared not all of their brethren had been present, that some still walked the earth, that we'd need them so that they could control the others. And to some extent he spoke the truth, he didn't know who we were, we smelled like humans to them, but they knew enough to fear us. And they," she scrunched up her nose remembering the stink, "they smelled of burnt sugar, old blood and the most foul toxic garbage I have ever smelled. Elijah drew up a contract, amending it so that they had control over only a small part of Volterra. Every year it was renewed until we started governing the continents, new laws were put in place. The Volturi hate us for constricting them, for taking away their freedom. They are why we must be vigilant even now, so many years after all that has happened." Rebekah sighed as she'd noticed that the little girl in her arms was still very much awake, she had no doubts that her little niece was committing every word to memory, such was the way of the world that the innocence in ones so young did not last as long as it should. It pained Rebekah to know that for her niece and nephew life would be far from normal, filled with politics, the hardening of their young hearts and preparing for war, she sighed again before continuing, "In our travels after the war, your father encountered many people and one group happened to have a young native american man from a tribe up north. He could become a wolf, very few others in his tribe could do the same. He spoke of a foul smelling creature, the conflicting feeling he had when he saw a person but he had the urge to rip it apart and watch it burn before his very eyes. From then on your father made it a point to befriend those like that man, to keep in contact, teach them how to fight properly. Elijah came to the conclusion that these people with the ability to shift came into existence so that they would fight and protect the human race from these creatures. As a family we decided to align ourselves with these people, and the rest my dear Grace is history."_

_The small girl in her lap shifted, "but why does everyone have to live so far?"_

"_Because the world is a big place my sweet," Rebekah smiled, "and there are many people in it who do not know of our existence."_

"_But why__ does everybody fight when we do see each other," a frown on the little blondes face._

_Rebekah couldn't help but laugh, _"_There was a time when we couldn't stand each other, I suppose it had to do with being with each other for so long….do you remember what I used to say? What I would say to you every chance I could since you could talk…do you remember?" _

_Her niece nodded glancing down at her little fingers before looking up into her eyes, "family is always and forever."_

_She smiled, hearing her own famous words coming from her little Grace, "I want you to remember something else now, despite what happens between family be it fights or arguments, we'll always protect each other." _

"_Cause family is always," she gave a firm nod as if she'd felt the words burn themselves into her subconscious. _

"_So this is where all that noise was coming from," a voice rough with sleep called out. Walking into the room with half lidded eyes and bed hair Rebekah almost wished she had a camera to capture this moment._

"_Daddy!" Her small niece called out, her arms raised in the universally understood baby language of wanting to be picked up._

"_Darling," he sighed with a tired smile, his eyes soft and loving. Rebekah had never seen that look on his face before the twins, every time she witnessed such a look it stunned her, kept her silent._

"_What are you doing up princess," he asked as he lifted her from the arm chair, bringing her up to his chest._

_Kara Grace snuggled into his arms, pressing her forehead on the crook of his neck. Her small fingers clutching his shirt as her eyelids became heavy, "heard auntie beks, wanted to see her."_

"_I see," he rubbed small circles into her back, "it had nothing to do with what happened yesterday? Nothing to do with your brothers friend Thomas?"_

_Remembering that horrible event the little girls eyes slammed open in terror, she'd been at the park with Mrs. Sanchez and her big brother Dean. They were on the merry-go-round minding their own business when Thomas, Dean's friend had stepped out from behind a tree, his eyes red and hungry. He'd called them over to play, thinking nothing of it she and Dean had run off to greet him. Everything after that was a blur, the only constant had been Deans arms around her, terror coursing through their veins. Kara supposed she and Dean had been lucky their father was the way he was, he'd sent Talon the man from the basement to keep them safe and he'd done that very well._

_Reluctantly Kara let out a small, "maybe," pressing her face into his chest quickly so that she didn't have to say anything else._

_Deciding not to address the issue right then and there Nik sighed, "you can sleep with me princess."_

_Giving his sister a look he walked out, his daughter in his arms complaining about not being sleepy yet and demanding Dean sleep with them too, 'cause I know he was awake and hiding under the covers with his batman flashlight on, daddy.' _

_Rebekah could hear him sigh again as he explained that 'yes dean can sleep with us but daddy needs you both to sleep because daddy needs to sleep too,' and 'didn't she and Dean want daddy to be happy tomorrow morning?'_

_Rebekah laughed as she heard her nephew chime in, making her brother sigh again tiredly, for a moment Rebekah wondered how different her brother would be if they hadn't found their pregnant mother all those nights ago. Feeling slightly tired herself Rebekah shoved that thought out of her mind heading for the third floor where her room was. Her last coherent thought being ' finally our family is complete.'_

* * *

_-Washington-_

The dark haired pixie looked out across the forest, her topaz eyes searching for something. For days she felt like her visions were being blocked, she'd try and look farther into her future only to be faced with a blank screen that couldn't decide if it wanted to remain blinding white or dark grey like the sky when a big storm was brewing.

It made her feel uneasy.

Hearing the shuffle of feet she glanced to her right and found her mate looking at her with calm eyes.

'_of course,'_ she thought, he'd felt her unease and came to check on her like he always did.

"Alice," her mate called up to her, his gaze questioning but cautious.

He was very aware of how she could get when she was frustrated.

"Jasper," she called down to him, the branches of the oak tree she had been on for hours had been fun to climb.

"It's come to my attention that you've been feeling like this for days now darlin',"he waited patiently for her to make up her mind and come down to talk to him about whatever was currently bothering her.

Alice huffed as she pouted, her eyes returning to look out across the forest, "You know I've been keeping my eye on the Volturi for some time now Jaz, keeping an eye on Bella and the wedding too. I can't see past the morning of the wedding now."

She could feel it, whatever it was, was coming. Something was coming to their little town and not being able to see whatever it was scared her.

A wave of comfort and calm reached her, Alice smiled down at her husband, "thank you.""I suppose it's time we had a talk with the others about your concerns sweetheart," Jasper smiled back as she dropped down by his side gracefully.

Frowning at the apprehension she felt, Alice shook it off, "Yeah, I think your right."

Reaching for his hand, she smiled as they walked back to their house, a silly song running through her mind in a continuous loop so that her brother Edward wouldn't hear a thing.

* * *

-_Luce Scura-_

As soon as her head hit the pillow Kara knew it was going to be along night. Falling asleep far to quickly for her liking she sighed as she became very aware of the meadow appearing around her. '_so it's going to be one of those,' _she couldn't help but smile and look around, '_at least he chose a better place.'_

Sitting on a bench not far from where she was standing sat her biological father.

His green eyes smiling at her, shining like her papa's eyes did when she made him proud.

Kara smiled back, she could count on one hand how many times she had the privilege of seeing and talking to her biological father like this.

"There she is," he smiled his arms wide open, "look at how grown you are kid."

Kara laughed launching herself into his arms, "the way I look wouldn't be such a shock of you did this more than once every few years you know."

"Hey! Don't hog her jeez Dean," the smooth voice of Sam Winchester called out as he nudged his older brother.

"Shut up Sammy," Dean grumbled good naturedly.

"God," Kara scoffed as she looked up at him, "Every time I look at you I remember where my Dean gets his height, and I get angry."

Sam laughed as he hugged her, "it's a Winchester thing."

Kara stepped back, glaring playfully, "obviously not."

Dean chuckled as his hands went into his pockets, "don't I know it."

Smiling Kara stepped back to look at them both, "So," she gave them a look, "What's going to happen? Don't beat around the bush."

Dean ran a hand through this hair, a sheepish smile on his handsome face, "you and Dean need to lead that team in Washington."

Grimacing at the mention of that place and thinking what awaited her there Kara shook her head, "I don't think I should do that."

Sam nodded understanding how she felt about it, he'd felt the same about his own premonitions, "your right, you shouldn't have too, but you need too."

Kara groaned, her own hand running through her hair, "can you tell me what's there then?"

Dean shook his head, "You know we can't."

"great," she muttered, glaring at them both now in earnest, "I hate these visits. Why can't they be happy visits?"  
Sam opened his mouth to answer before Dean punched his arm to shut him up before he could start, "that wasn't a real question Sammy."  
Muttering to herself Kara gave a sharp nod, "fine we'll go."  
Dean nodded back, "be careful.""But of course," she muttered as they started to go fuzzy and then they faded completely.

Kara blinked her ceiling coming into focus, reaching blindly for the small notepad she scribbled down what she could before rolling over and falling back asleep.

In his own room Dean was not having the best of luck falling asleep.

He'd talked to his father about his dream and promptly went upstairs, giving his father space so that he could think in silence.

Wiggling around trying to get comfortable he groaned, punching his pillow in frustration.

"You know, maybe if you pick up a book you'll fall asleep."  
Dean looked around his empty room, talking above a whisper, "you're probably right but I don't want to stand up."  
Out of the corner of his eye he caught the image of his biological uncle Sam leaning against his desk, "I know I'm not dreaming so what exactly are you doing here? Not that I don't like seeing you," he hurried to correct himself, "but you don't usually show up like this."

Sam chuckled, "I know."The air was still as Dean waited for him to continue, "well?"

"You need to go to Washington, Kara will fill you in."And just like he had appeared, Dean knew Sam was gone.

"great," he sighed, '_yeah sleep is not going to happen.'_

* * *

_The woods were dark._

_She could see her breath, the cold air curling around her sending a chill up her arms._

_The feeling of being watched refused to go away as she stared out into the forest, glaring at who ever was watching._

_There was a flash of silver to her left, moving deeper into the forest._

_Taking off at a run, she followed._

_Her feet moved fast over the hard earth, jumping over roots and large fallen branches._

_She glanced down for just a moment to see where she was stepping._

_When she ran into a warm wall of fur. Hard._

_Falling on her ass a few feet away, Kara shook her head dizzy from stopping so suddenly. Her heart pounding. 'What the hell was that?!' she screamed at herself to get up, to move away and run in the direction she'd just come from._

_A deep rumble, like the sound of thunder brought her back to her senses. Scrambling backwards until she was practically trying to burrow into the tree trunk behind her. She looked up into the snarling face of a grey wolf, streaks of silver running through his fur._

"_Holy hell," she muttered, her eyes wide. Her fingers digging into the bark, the wolf shifter before her was bigger than any she'd encountered, 'why were they so big?!'_

_The wolf snarled, reminding her in what kind of position she was in, his body looking ready to pounce. ' And so angry!'_

_Putting up a hand she forced herself to calm down, "now hold the hell up wolfy."_

_Standing on her shaky legs Kara kept her eyes on him, her feet shifting slightly. Her body preparing to launch itself up onto the lower branches of what she now considered __**her**__ damn tree._

"_Lets think about this for one damn second," she said as he started inch closer, "or not."_

_She jumped, her hands gripping the tree branch tightly, splinters entering her palm and fingers. Swinging herself up onto a higher branch his snapping jaw almost getting her right foot. _

_Moving up higher until a save distance had been established Kara stopped, her heart once again pounding away, adrenaline coursing through her veins._

_The damn wolf on the forest floor circling her tree and shaking it's head as if trying to dislodge any thoughts of letting her get away._

"_Okay," she muttered, "note to self. Washington pack is crazy!" __She shouted the last part down to her attempted murderer, his ears twitching, 'good the bastard heard me.'_

_Her right eyebrow twitched in aggravation, looking down again she watched as he paused in his movements, his head turned in the direction he most likely came from. _

_Closing her eyes and focusing she could make out the sound of paws hitting the earth. Her eyes snapped open, 'more are coming?! Oh hell! Dean's going to be so pissed at me for meeting them this way.'_

_A plan started to form in her mind, 'maybe,' she thought as the looked at the surrounding trees, 'maybe he won't be so pissed if I get out of here before they all see me.'_

_She looked down again, a squeak of surprise escaping her mouth as she noted the wolf was watching her._

_The sound of paws now becoming clearer, Kara launched herself out of her tree._

_For a brief moment she knew what it felt like to fly. _

Kara gasped awake. Her fingers clutching the sheets, her body thrumming with adrenaline. The weightless feeling scaring the crap out of her. Untangling her legs from her sheets she threw herself out of bed, glancing briefly at her alarm clock before deciding that she didn't care that it was in fact 5 in the morning. Running out of her room she rushed to the art studio, her fingers itching to paint the images she'd just seen and to write it all down so she wouldn't forget.

* * *

**Aaaaaand there we have chapter 5! wooohooo! :) so everythings coming together now xD**

**I'm so excited! :) but you know what would make me happy? Reviews! my goshers! I know i have views but no one is willing to drop a line and tell me what they think? really? ..**

**pretty please with a cherry on top if you like this, if this has gotten your attention, please review.**

**thanks! :)**

**-L.R.-**


	6. Hard Work, Forgotten Days

**Okay...so here's the next update...though i'm not sure who i'm updating for anymore..it's not like anyone has left any kind of review or anything...**

**Oh! i almost forgot..it may have a little more than a hint of SPN...remember people! this is AU! (the thought has occured to me that THAT may be the reason there are no reviews..simply because this is more VampDi as opposed to Twilight/Eclipse..well too bad!) **

**It seems i've psyched myself into sticking to this story. :) i will not give up!**

**though i do have a quick question should my OC be paired with Paul or Jake? Since i have two OC's Leah will end up with Dean..there is no way around it, i created him just for her..food for thought...i'll figure it out.**

**Anyway! on to the story!**

**oh snap! disclaimer! i own NOTHING (see it's in caps so you get the point)**

* * *

"Explain to me again," Dean slid down to the floor beside the easel Kara was using, "why does it have to be us? We can put a team together, let them handle this situation."

"Because," she said exasperated with her big brother, "ok I don't know why but it must be a good reason. Dean and Sam wouldn't have popped up if it was insignificant and you know it."

"Yes well," he ran a hand through his bed hair, "I would just like to say that it would be greatly appreciated if they "popped" up just to say 'oh let someone else handle it'. I, personally, would love for that to happen…just once."

"I like seeing them," she whispered as she focused on getting the wolf's angry eyes just right, her world going blurry for a moment as if she had tears in her eyes.

Dean looked up at her, " You know dad doesn't like it when we do."

Kara huffed as she stepped back to view her painting as a whole, blinking fast to clear her vision, "I understand why he doesn't, but they are still family. Dead family, yes. But still family."

Dean nodded, he too liked seeing their biological father and uncle, "are we going to discuss this with dad today?"

She tilted her head, considering the question, "it would be best to go to him when we have everything figured out. A team, a home base, weapons, all the paper work organized and ready to go. If we aren't fully prepared when we take this to him he won't approve."

"I won't be surprised when he doesn't approve of this even if we have everything figured out," Dean grumbled as he stood up, stretching like a cat. Heading for the door, breakfast on his mind after keeping his little sister company for what felt like forever.

She sighed nodding because she too doubted their father would let them ago, putting paints away and brushes to soak Kara rushed to catch up with Dean.

"So," her mind already on what needed to be done, "you'll talk to Talon about weapons right?"

"Yes, leave that to me," Dean stepped into the kitchen, just as Mrs. Sanchez their old nanny took out a pan of hot apple turnovers.

Inhaling the smell of apple pastry Kara smiled, sure she didn't like the realtor but she'd take him over asking Talon for weapons without their papa's knowledge any day.

"Mrs. Sanchez!" Dean crowed, his smile turned up to its maximum wattage, "Have I told you that I love you lately Mrs. S? Because I do, love you."

Mrs. Sanchez was a petite woman. Her salt and pepper hair pulled back into a bun, her kind brown eyes dancing with mirth as she chuckled at Dean's antics. "I'm sure just one of the many young woman whom you have left behind broken hearted, would be overjoyed to hear those words _mijo._"

Kara laughed as she took a seat at the island where Mrs. Sanchez was making the pastries. An ache in her chest momentarily distracting her from her surroundings

"But their not you," Dean complained with a smile on his face and his hand inching closer to the cooling pan.

Quick as lightening Mrs. Sanchez wacked his hand with a wooden spoon.

As Dean howled away, his hand cradled to his chest, Kara came back to her senses laughing at her brothers face. Concern and the acknowledgement of the ache in her chest forgotten in that moment.

"Now what have I told you about that Dean?" Mrs. Sanchez lectured the spoon still in her hand.

With his head down and peaking up through his lashes with water eyes, Dean managed to look both apologetic and mischievous, "sorry Mrs. Sanchez."

* * *

Paul looked out over the cliffs. The dark green sea spread out before him, waves crashing against the face of the cliff. There was a storm coming. Paul could feel it in the air, feel it dancing over his hot skin. The wolf was restless. His skin felt stretched, too small for him at the moment. The need to phase pulled at his mind, the wolf offering a small reprieve from his unease if he'd just stop trying to deal with it the human way.

"Paul."

A deep voice called to him from the forest at his back.

The wolf beneath his skin wanted to growl and pace. To snarl at his alpha for ignoring the concerns he had. For boxing him in, constricted and chained to this persona the pack needed, the hothead, the thoughtless aggressor. Paul's heart ached for more than anger and fury.

A sigh reached his ears as Sam Uley came up behind him to stay at his side. Stuffing his inner most heats request Paul locked them up at the sound of his voice, locked them in a chest behind thick walls of unpleasant memories and pain. Where his brothers would actively try to stay away from.

"Paul?"Paul threw him a glance before refocusing on the ocean before him. He had nothing to say, he'd said it all already.

"We're already stretched thin with Jacob gone."Sam reminded him of their hurting brother, as if he needed to be reminded of the gapping void Black had left in their pack when he left. He wanted to scoff at his words.

But he was learning. Learning how silence had a greater affect then the outbursts his pack, expected and defined him by.

"Paul…"Sam was cut off by a howl they both knew to be uniquely Seth Clearwater.

Both young men took off into the forest phasing only to be bombarded by Seth's rambling and Leah's cursing.

Paul phased back quickly throwing on his shorts, frustrated with how chaotic the pack mind was in that moment.

He watched on as Sam growled at both Seth and Leah, an alpha order interwoven in his growl.

Paul waited for a moment, trying to piece together what he could from the few minutes he'd been linked with them.

Something to do with the leeches no doubt. Nothing could get Leah's sailor mouth going like the friendship between her little brother and the leeches.

In his moments of quiet introspection, Sam had sent Seth and Leah back to their run and had phased.

"Do you need to tell me something Paul?"

For a brief moment Paul wondered if he'd seen something that he forgot to hide, "No."

Sam's stare left him unaffected. Sam sighed, "good," and started walking in the direction of his home, "I need to talk to the council, we have a meeting tonight."

Walking back out to the cliff's Paul remembered a flash of light brown, he was sure it would have gleamed golden had the sun been up and green eyes looking down at him from up on high.

* * *

Dean skimmed through the paperwork, signing where there was an x.

Talon looking over his shoulder to make sure the boy before him didn't miss anything. Gut instinct reminded him that he was not okay with Dean taking a handful of weapons hence the need to stall with mindless paperwork, nor was he okay with the pleading looks his great (many greats) granddaughter Madeline was throwing his way. He knew she wanted to go and he was sure when they were alone she'd beg him mercilessly but Talon also knew she wasn't ready.

"Are you sure this is all you need?"

Talon watched as Dean counted out the weapons again, "I'm sure."

"You have your preferred weaponry right?"

"Yup," Dean answered distractedly as he read over the last page.

"What about Kara's preferred weaponry?"

"got that too," he signed the last page handing Talon the paperwork.

" How many are going?"He wanted to know, for his own peace of mind.

The boy before him refused to look him in the eye as he mumbled his answer. That was the moment Talon supposed, that he'd been waiting for. An opening to discuss what exactly was going on.

"How about you explain to me why you need these weapons so bad, hm?"

For his part Dean debated just running up the stairs with the duffel in his bag, but then remembered that he was in the presence of vampires and they were fast than him, if only by a second.

Opting for a semi-truth, he spilled his guts. Watching his mentor's face as it went from concerned to stone. Dean refrained from sighing, and hoped maybe Kara was making quicker progress on her task then he was.

* * *

Upstairs sitting behind her desk Kara groaned, her hand still on the landline phone that now sat in its cradle. Slouching in her seat she brought her head down on the folder covered surface with a thunk. She'd managed to contact Erik on a layover stop in Dubai, asking for his help on her trip to Washington and begging him to consider it before he met with Caleb in Beijing. The phone call had lasted less then five minutes and already she felt exhausted.

Steeling her resolve, Kara sat up her hands ghosting over the mess of files before she found the one she was looking for, Daniel Keegan. Dean's best friend. They'd bonded over god knows what, Kara only knew their bond was as tight as the one she had with Shay Ming.

Kara smiled as another file caught her attention, Peter and Cameron Vale.

The names brought to mind a tall black man with broad shoulders, big hands and smiling eyes. His arm thrown around a petite fiery redhead. Adding their file to Daniels, she flipped through more folders until she came to Mia no last name. Talon's other descendent, the only one he'd turned. Mia was his brother's granddaughter, when she'd been brutally beaten and left for dead Talon had taken it upon himself to save her and turn her when she took his offer of eternal life. Kara was aware of course of her weapons training, something that would come in handy if necessary. Leaning back and closing her eyes Kara wondered if Shay would be up for the trip, '_it's only fair,'_ Kara thought, '_if Daniel goes so should Shay.'_

Leaving only one slot to fill.

Picking up the phone she dialed a number she knew by heart.

"_hello?"_

"Hello Cadence," Kara smiled, her hand coming up to her chest to rest above her heart.

"_Kara Mikaelson, what can I do for you this fine afternoon?"_

"I need a witch for a trip, preferably one who has been practicing for longer than a year. Maybe even longer than two years."

Cadence soft chuckle reached her ears over the line, "_alright I get it I get it. Someone who's competent. When's departure?"_

Kara checked the small calendar she kept on hand, "In a week, we need the whole team to be here on the grounds for a debriefing before we take off."

"_Alright, William and I still have to charm the newer weapons Talon ordered we'll be there tomorrow. I'm sure I can find someone before then. You'll have the week to get to know whom ever is chosen."_

"Thanks Cadence," Kara smiled, placing the phone back in it's cradle she sighed, everything was coming together. "Mr. Lewitt, why won't you answer your phone?" Kara grumbled her smile gone at the thought of the damn realtor. She'd already left one threatening message, calling again would be unnecessary.

Looking out at the forest, the amulet she kept hidden from view weighed heavier than usual on her skin.

Pulling it out from under her shirt Kara sighed as she looked at it, the horned antique amulet was old brass, heavy but a comfort to her. Now if only her aunt Rebekah could hand over the antique impala that Kara knew she had hidden somewhere.

* * *

The wind ruffled his fur sending a chill down his spine. The forest stretched out before him, open and full of life. Untouched and untainted. Peaceful.

The wolf huffed as the smell of rabbits not to far from where he stood, tickled his senses. The sound of rushing water reached his ears. Turning to look in the direction the noise was coming from he followed it. His footing soft and quiet. The wolf noticed, the life around him never quieting in his presence. He huffed again, a human emotion tainting his mind for a moment before it vanished again. Leaving nothing of his human behind.

Primal.

Feral.

Hunter.

Wolf.

He reached a small creek, pleased he'd found water untouched by salt.

Wetting his nose, the wolf lapped it up. His other senses stretched out around him, ever aware of his surroundings.

His ears perked up, the right one giving a twitch.

The sound of humming reaching his ears.

* * *

Hugging herself as the warm evening air swept around her Kara resisted the urge to cry. She began to hum to herself as she walked deeper into the forest, remembering at last where her feet were taking her. There was a garden Elijah had plant ages ago, away from the house but still technically on the grounds.

Feeling the need to get away Kara had left after dinner, recognizing that the elusive emotion she'd been feeling all day had been in fact, great sadness. Sorrow had taken hold of her heart since the morning. It's hold growing stronger with every waking hour until she couldn't take it anymore. Coming to an old wrought iron gate, she gently pushed it open stepping under the intricate wooden arbor. In the light of dusk the grand garden spread out before her was gorgeous. Settling on a stone bench by some forget-me-nots Kara sighed, closing her eyes. Such beauty wasn't what she wanted to see at the moment.

She hummed as the emotions in her heart overflowed, words spilled from her lips.

_Once upon another time_

_Somebody's hands who felt like mine_

_Turned a key and took a drive_

_Was free_

_I recall the sun sank low_

_Buckley on the radio_

_Cigarette was burning slow_

_So breathe _

Her eyes watered as her shaky voice grew stronger.

_Just yellow lines and tire marks_

_Sun kissed skin and handle bars_

_Where I stood was where I was _

_To be_

_No enemies to call my own_

_No porch light on to pull me home_

_And where I was, is beautiful _

_Because _

_I was_

_Free _

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and behind her closed eyes, like an old movie a little boy with weary wide green eyes looked back at her.

The lump in her throat grew in size. Her heart beat painfully in her chest at the image, a spark of recognition.

_Once upon another time_

_Before I knew which life was mine _

_Before I left the child behind me_

_I saw myself in summer nights_

_Stars lit up like candle light_

_Id make my wish_

_But mostly I believed_

_In yellow lines and tire marks_

_Sun kissed skin and handle bars_

_Where I stood was where I was _

_To be_

_Once upon another time_

_Decided nothing good in dying _

_So I would just keep on driving_

_Because _

_I was_

_Free_

Bringing her knees up to her chest she sobbed, for the warrior lost, for the father she'd never known.

And the thought fluttered in her mind, how could she forget today's date?

_'July 31st,'_ flashed like a neon sign in her mind.

Remembering now how she'd looked at the calendar Kara wanted to slap herself silly, the answer to her sadness had been in front of her then. Kara remembered at the age of 10, finding everything she could on her own. Only asking for help from her aunt Rebekah when she had hit a dead end. She loved her papa, but she loved her biological father too. Even more so after she really got to know him. When Elijah (at her aunt's request it turned out) had given her all he could find she marked the day of his passing, of his murder, to be forever remembered and mourned.

Kara's sobs turned into sniffles, the garden no longer echoing her words or her cries.

Fatigue settled in her bones.

'_I should have brought a blanket,'_ she thought as she leaned back, her eyes sliding closed. She fell asleep under the blanket of stars overhead.

* * *

**The song used in this chapter is Sara Bareilles' Once Upon Another Time, I thought this song fit perfectly for this moment...if you haven't heard this song I encourage you to go on to youtube and listen. **

**thanks for reading and...please someone FOR THE SAKE OF MY OWN SANITY! REVIEW! **

**~L.R.**


End file.
